


A Man Too Young To Pass

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Sex is mentioned, please tell me how i can improve in writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “John, I--” Alexander started, thought cut himself off with a gut-wrenching sob. “I just--” Sniff. “Miss you--” Another sniff. “Sofuckingmuch. Why did youleaveme?”AKA a modern AU where Alexander's boyfriend dies.





	A Man Too Young To Pass

Maybe it was his freckles that he missed, or maybe it was the way his hazel eyes shone. Perhaps he missed the endless amount of brown curls that would always smell of coconut from their shared shampoo.

Maybe it was his wide, shit-eating grin he would often wear after he told a joke, or maybe it was the little smile he would wear after he whispered a quiet, “I love you, Alexander.” Perhaps he missed the breathy, desperate moans he would release during sex.

He kneeled at the gravestone, ignoring the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He placed the flowers down on the ground; blue lilies, _always_ lilies. He sniffled and look after for a second, before turning to look at the stone again.  
  
  
  
  


_In loving memory of John Laurens._   
_A man too young to pass and a beloved boyfriend._  
_Died Apr 20th, 1967.  
_ _Aged 29 years._

_May his memory be eternal._

  
  
  
  
“John, I--” Alexander started, thought cut himself off with a gut-wrenching sob. “I just--” Sniff. “Miss you--” Another sniff. “So _fucking_ much. Why did you  _leave_ me?”

“I’m sorry.” He said, quieter now. He looked almost ashamed for his outburst. His once brown eyes looked empty. Seeing a frown covering Alexander’s face no longer was a rare occurrence. A tight smile managed to grace his face, however, though it was only at the thought of his John. God, how he missed him. He wanted to feel his touch, his warm and loving touch, on his cheek, in his hand, he didn’t care; he just needed it. “I just miss you, my love. A little too much. That’s what everyone says, anyway. They expect me, now that you’re g-gone, to just be fine again. They don’t understand what it feels like to have someone ripped from your arms.”

“You were doing so well in hospital.” He continued. “I thought you would getter. They _promised_ me you would get better!” And suddenly, he’s crying again but it’s worse than before. His fists are clenched and he’s shaking, almost violently, eyes scrunched closed. “Why did you leave me, Jacky? Why would you do this to me? We w-were so happy, so happy.”

He’s rocking backwards and forwards. He knows he looks insane but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“God, I love you.” Alexander hissed. “God, I _fucking_ love you, you bastard!”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me: @hvmiltoon
> 
> I'm really nervous about this as I rarely write angst. Please give me tips on how to improve.


End file.
